Smoking Love
by IAmAatrox
Summary: Romance between Hayato Gokudera and OC! Read and discover...the romance about to unfold!
1. Chapter 1: Start of Something

I disclaim everything other than my OCs!

* * *

><p>Sigh, third time I'm getting tranferred. Namimori? Oh well. I walk over the gate, did the stuffs needed. Then the teacher told me my homeroom. Sigh, I bet it'll be boring.<p>

, '' We're having two new transfers '' Two? I glanced besides me seeing a grey-haired guy _Eh..Whats this warm sensation on my chest?_ Doesn't matter '' Hayato-san, Amaya-san please come in. '' Then the introduction went along..smoothly

'' Amaya-san, you'll sit over there... '' the teacher pointed to the desk next to a Brown-Haired guy. Slowly...walking towards my desk. The class then started...

Then there goes the lunch bell, and I found out there would be a volleyball match later...Wow, I'm excited to watch. Pulling out my home-made bento, I quickly finished it wanting to get over it.

PE time then came...I stood there waiting for the volleyball match to begin...Then when Tsunayoshi went inside...It began, surely it was weird. He was freaking clumsy and failure! A simple block..full of fails. Simple strike...full of fails.

Failure...Failure...Ugh. I can't afford to watch it.

Until he blocked a ball using his own...important system. Wow? I swore I heard 'Oof!' Well...The match went...with all of the 'Oof's going and all the things.

I'm pretty bored as I wandered around and found Gokudera and Tsunayoshi '' I can't let someone like you be the 10th Boss of Vongola. '' Vongola? Ack!...That made me remember! Father told me about Vongola before...A well-knowned mafia or something.

THAT guy will be the BOSS? Doesn't matter, if its the choice of the current boss...or not. He must...somehow has potential...Father..I trust that if you're on this position...You would do this too!

'' H-how did you know about Vongola? '' Tsuna said..when a baby with mafia suit,black fedora and yellow pacifier came out of nowhere. What the hell? '' Mister Reborn...9th's most trusted hitman. Is it true that if I killed this man I will be the boss? ''

, '' Yup. '' Gokudera then pulled out dynamites out of nowhere and he started smoking...Then lighted the dynamites, threw it at Tsuna '' Smoking Bomb Hayato, I heard he hides dynamites in several parts of his body '', '' W-what? '' then Gokudera kept throwing while Tsuna kept dodging 'till he got cornered '' R-Reborn! Help! '' , '' No. '' , '' Are you betraying me? ''

, '' No...I'm telling you to fight. '' Reborn's chameleon then turned into a pistol, pointed it over Tsuna then shot! BANG! At that exact point...Gokudera threw more dynamites '' DEFUSE THE DYNAMITES AS IF I WERE TO DIE! '' Tsuna then started to defuse them with his hands...Till Gokudera grabbed more, and more and more! Until it reached a point...they all fell at his spot.

'' End of...me. '' I was about to interfere when Tsuna defused them...and then..He returned normal '' Whew..Defused them on time... '' , '' Y-you're really qualified to be boss of Vongola! '' Gokudera then kneeled and..worshipped him... '' Eh? '' , '' It is said that if you beat a hitman in a battle...They'll have to follow you. ''

, '' Then if i lost... '' , '' Yup. '' I walked in at the scene '' Good job Tsuna. Because of your strength, you recruited a member!... '' Still remaining hidden... '' G-Gokudera-kun..can we be just...regular classmates? '' '' No... '' Gokudera said...with that terrifying look '' So want to be his right-hand or something more? Gokudera-kun. ''

'' Eh? What do you want? Woman? '' , '' ...Oh, its Yuki... '', '' Y-You know her? Reborn? '' , '' Yup, She's the daughter of a well-knowned assasin. '' , '' EH? '' I bet he was surprised...someone so innocent-looking like me...capable of assasinating...It was...a natural talent. Some discriminates me because of me not looking as someone capable of assasinating

They all hated my feautures...Aqua Blue eyes...Green Hair...Back-length hair...Even my voice. Everything... '' Oi, Yuki. Join Tsuna's family. '' , '' Her? Oi, 10th! Are you really accepting someone like her? '' That was like a spear to my heart.. '' E-eh...R-Reborn! D-don't go around recruiting my classmates! ''

Reborn then punched Tsuna's stomach '' Don't be stupid. '' '' Uagh! '' I laughed and said '' I take no as yes, I take silence as yes. '' Gokudera got an irk mark '' What do you mean? ''

We were then going home..Then I noticed THIS guy following me '' Oi, Woman. '' ... '' It's Yuki. '' ... '' Yuki. Would ya' mind if I stay in your house for awhile? '' ... '' Sure why not? But you'll do chores. ''. As soon as we reached MY house...yes mine...I opened the door, showed him the kitchen and all that places '' Wheres my room? '' ... '' You're staying in mine. Only one room. ''

'' You'll sleep on the floor '' I added. I glanced at him...He was looking around...I swear...earlier I wanted to slap his face...His cute,handsom- ..Wait what? What am i thinking? What is this sensation I'm feeling anyways?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Anyone thinks I should continue it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

_No…Gokudera! Watch out! An axe is headed for you '' I'll protect you and 10__th__! So go back! '' No…Please…Get back! Why…Why are there no voices? Why are my feet leading me away? Why? Tears…I can't stop them from falling down my eyes…don't leave my…Gokudera!_

Quickly waking up and panting, It was only just a dream…Well, a nightmare...You felt tears running down your cheeks, Ack. Why am I crying anyways? I wiped them dry with my sleeve, and went down and preparing to go to school. Talking to Gokudera on process, '' Gokudera. '' , '' Hm? '' , '' Nothing. '' , '' …. '' Gokudera tried not to talk back…considering this is my house. And I can kick him out anytime.

We went to class, good thing I'm the only one making him go to school early, Tsuna then went in '' Good Morning 10th! '' , '' A-Ah! Good Morning Gokudera-kun…A-and can you not call me that?... '' Good Morning 10th huh?... '' Good Morning 10th. '' , '' E-Eh? You too? Yuki-san? '' I laughed and I swear I saw Gokudera get an irk mark. The class then went-by.

I heard that there would be a baseball practice match on PE…I wonder if I can watch. I went to a place in which I can watch, two teams are fighting over Tsuna…the wrong way….'' You'll have him! '' , '' No! You'll have him! '' …Then this baseball player named '' Yamamoto Takeshi '' or something putted him on their team. Yamamoto was pretty great! But…due to Tsuna's failure…They lost…Then everyone left cleaning duties on Tsuna.

I was about to start when Yamamoto came in and helped Tsuna clean, I then went home '' Oi, Can you cook dinner already? '' , '' Fine, Fine!... '' I said cooking dinner, after a little while…we ate, talked, watched, and did everything normal…Then went to sleep. I hope I don't get that same dream…

'' _Yuki…I'll stay with you… '' Blushing, I nodded '' Will you marry me? '' the individual said '' Y-yes!... '' I bet this is a dream about who I always have in mind?...I wonder who…I am…unsure of what I'm really thinking…Haha…The face then clears…and what I saw was...A grey hair…_

Waking up, I glanced around '' What a nightmare! '' I stood up and prepared to go to school, its weird though….I don't see Gokudera around, as soon as I said that, I noticed the note on the table '' I have restock my dynamites. '' I bet he said that at Tsuna too.

I went to school then the class went on pretty normally…until a student rushed in '' Everyone! Yamamoto is on the roof! He's gonna suicide because of his injury! '' '' There are good jokes and bad jokes you know? '' Everyone other than me and Tsuna quickly went to the roof '' Not going and saving your friend?... '' Tsuna then quickly went up, I also did of course… He WAS really gonna suicide…Wow.

From what I know, he's an easy-going, happy go lucky guy….I glanced around and saw Tsuna hiding, then..Reborn kicked him out making him go next to Yamamoto '' Tsuna…If you came to stop me it's no use, I have injured my arm…Now I am unable to play baseball..You should understand my feelings..For someone that's called No-Good Tsuna all the time…You do know the feeling of dying over failing at everything right? '' Tsuna looked down and looked serious '' No…You and I are different so- '' '' How arrogant of the recently awesome 'Tsunayoshi-sama' '' Tsuna waved his hands disagreeing manner '' No No No! I talked about effort when I really never putted effort on one thing! What I said yesterday was all lies…saying you want to die because of a career ending accident…Unlike you I've had those kinds of intense thoughts… '' Tsuna gulped once '' In fact…I am a pathetic person who will have regrets when dying. Thinking I'm going die then I should've done it with dying will…Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this.. '' (I really love this speech) '' Soo…I can't understand your feelings! '' '' Bye! '' Tsuna then ran away..or attempted to, when Yamamoto pulled him by his collar. Which ended in both of them falling off! Dammit! What I was doing? Just standing-by and listening? Quickly running towards the fence, I heard a gun shot. BANG! In fact..two of them. I glanced down and saw Tsuna…once again strip…Then his hair whorl grew into a spring! Then both of them bounced back '' Eh…Looks like Yamamoto was just joking around and used strings… '' '' Tsuna is really a hentai(which means pervert) ''

They then went back to their class. Geez, that had me worry '' You're amazing…Just like you said, I have to do it with dying will. Nothing good comes from my idiocy! Haha! '' '' Yamamoto! '' sighing, I just left them alone. I went home and once again saw Gokudera on the kitchen '' Oi, make dinner… '' I have a grim expression… '' Oi?...Yuki? '' tears starts to fall down from my eyes '' Yuki? '' Gokudera walked closer '' Are you alright? '' then there came a slap! PAT! '' What was that for? '' '' You had me worried! '' I shouted wiping my tears, yet they keep falling. '' Do you know how I was worried for you? What if something bad happens to you? '' '' Eh?..Why do you care anyways? '' That's right…why do I even care anyways? I'm not his mother or something…I stared at him…directly towards his eyes…And I can feel this warm, nice sensation… '' Baka….Its because…_I love you… _'' The last part was made quiet…It was hard to hear it.

'' What? '' '' Nothing… '' then the day went on…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

On a peaceful morning…BHAM! Okay..I lied…No '' This is what we have for breakfast! NOTHING MORE! '' , '' WE'VE BEEN EATING OMELETTE FOR ALMOST ALL MORNINGS! '' , '' Don't be picky! Hayato Gokudera! '' , '' We've been having omelletes for almost all morning! So it's right! YUKI AMAYA! '' (First and Last name…If I hadn't told you…If I haven't, Gomen Minna v.v) Then the fight…ended with omelette…Sigh….The same morning went on…Us going to school, We stopped on the hallways and saw Tsuna '' Good Morning 10th '' We said in unison '' A-ah…Good Morning Gokudera-san, Yuki-san… '', '' Uhh..10th….Who's that child on your leg? '' Gokudera ,Yamamoto and Tsuna glanced at Tsuna's leg... '' Hieee! It's the kid from yesterday! '' There was a child with afro and cow suit…crying while hugging Tsuna's leg, then a guy…who has this ominous, killing aura…Known as Hibari Kyoya '' Hervibores…..Why are you bringing a child here? '' Mr. Oh-So-Carnivore pulled out one of his tonfas, Tsuna then ran away…in which Me,Gokudera and Yamamoto chased '' So…what are you really doing here?... '' Tsuna asked '' M-m-my…N-n-name is..L-lambo…And I love grape candies… '' Uhh…Was he trying to introduce himself?... I glanced over Gokudera..just to see him get an irk mark….seriously! I swear it was there, I was about to speak up when Reborn came out of nowhere '' W-whoa! '' , '' Tsuna, you're gonna late for class. '' Lambo then stood up high and proud '' Gyahahahaha! You fell for it! Reborn! '' quickly pulling out pink grenades, then threw it over to Reborn, which Reborn slapped it away…Making it hit Lambo then explode on him, Whoa…Violent….Lambo then cried….Ack..I have to speak up! '' Reborn…That was so cruel! '' , '' I don't associate with low-class mafias… '' I glanced over Lambo '' Low-class?... '' Lambo quickly pulled out a bazooka '' Whoa… '' putted it on the ground…then dived on it! '' Whoa…Suicide. '' It exploded pink smoke….and a teen-sized figure was on the smoke….until the smoke cleared up, there was a 15-year old looking man, with his hair down and has openings for his eyes, however his left eye is closed for some unknown reasons, he also has a black jacket on his outer, while a cow-printed shirt on the inside…It was showing a bit of his chest, he was also wearing grey pants '' What the? '' We all said in unison…except for Reborn '' 10-year bazooka, its handed down over Bovino Famiglia, it allows the present self to switch place with his 10-year future self for five minutes. '' , '' That cool guy is…Lambo? '' , '' Ah, 10th Boss of Vongola, thank you for taking of me when I was still five…Reborn..You have no idea how strong I have grown over those 10 years… '' Reborn just sat there...Ignoring Lambo '' S-still ignoring me huh?... '' Lambo then pulled out two cow horns '' I'll show you…how powerful I have become! '' he then attached it on his heads…I don't know how while saying '' Thunder Set! '' A thunder hitted his horns '' This horn contains 1,000,000 volts! '' , '' What? THAT MUCH! '' , '' Reborn! '' , '' W-what! '' , '' Electtro Cornata! '' He shouted rushing to Reborn with thunder on his horns, in which Reborn simply stabbed his forehead with a fork….a kitchen fork… '' Uwaaah! '' The Guy cried and ran away….'' Huh?.. '' The day then went by….And in the next day…( I'm gonna pile-up those meetings! Grr! ) The morning routine was pretty simple, I quickly went to school with Gokudera…and on the way, saw Tsuna grabbing a sempai '' Hiee! I grabbed someone with me! '', '' Tsunayoshi Sawada…I EXTREMELY ACCEPT YOU INTO THE BOXING CLUB! '' , '' E-Eh? '' I swear…I wanted to facepalm myself there. I then just ignored them ranting and went to the classroom…In which the class easily passes-by…On lunch time….we ate together…And I accidently…remembered Someone!

_Miura Haru or so was her name…Extremely crazy about Tsuna…At first, she was extremely crazy about Reborn, now Tsuna…Because Tsuna saved her when she was drowning, and that's her story….with Tsuna…Oh well! Doesn't matter._

Then the school finished itself….(Not literally) We went to the boxing club because we heard Tsuna was gonna fight Sasagawa Ryohei-san! '' 10th! I heard you're gonna fight someone! '' , '' We came to cheer on you. '' , '' So crowded… '' , '' I've invited them… '' , '' Eh? '' Reborn sure is weird…dressing up like a weird-man…He has no top, and has only boxing shorts, with some gloves…and an elephant-hat, '' I'm prepared to EXTREEEEME! Master Pao-Pao is here too! I'm now pumped-up! '' Reborn pulled out his 'infamous pistol' and shot Ryohei…in which Ryohei quickly fell down '' W-what? '' , '' R-REBORN! '' Ryohei then stood up with that flame on his head…nothing changed '' What are you waiting for? '' Reborn then shot Tsuna…He had nothing to remove so he just stood up with his gloves saying '' I'll REFUSE AS IF I WERE TO DIE! '' WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM! Which Tsuna just easily dodged '' Join Join Join Join Join! '' , '' REFUSE REFUSE REFUSE! '' Until Tsuna ended it with a punch…Ryohei got thrown-away…Kyoko went over and helped him up '' Nii-san! '' I swear I can see Tsuna do anime cry… '' That was good Sawada!... '' Then that day went-by...( I'm EXTREMELY SKIPPING I-PIN'S MEETING! ) A day went-by when a Chinese girl with the name ' I-pin ' went in and attempted to assassinate Tsuna….Which ended up in him being not the real target. We were eating our lunch on the roof, when Reborn appeared out of nowhere '' We're going to need a hideout. '' , '' Hideout? Like a place to hide? '' Yamamoto said '' That's what Hideout pretty much means…can also be used for Headquarters… '' '' We'll need it for our Mafioso family. '' , '' Mafia? A mafia-game? Hahahahaha! '' I sweat-dropped '' Yup. '' Reborn said in agreement, how crazy can this be? '' Yosh! I'm in! '' '' Don't say that yourself! '' '' Anyways…For Headquarters…how about reception room? It is not used and its pretty spacey '' We then went towards there…And started to brew coffee, when people which looks like Elvis Presley's fans went in and said '' This is Student Council's office! Leave immediately! '' then Gokudera just beat them up…Then I felt that feeling again, Hibari Kyoya went in… '' Hm?...Hervibores that bunches up….at better of dead… '' pulling out his tonfas '' Oh no you don't Mr. Carnivore! '' When Gokudera pulled out his dynamites and took out a cigarette when Hibari cut the dynamites with….his TONFA…What the hell? In result, He also whacked him with the tonfa, making him get throwned over at the wall, knocking him out '' Gokudera! '' Yamamoto then quickly dodged Hibari's attacks..but ended up getting hit… '' Don't you dare hurt my friends… '' '' Hervibore… '' , '' Shut the hell up Mr. Carnivore-Who-Got-Bit-By-Dracula '' , It ended up at Hibari knocking me out….I woke up to see Hibari fighting Reborn '' Carnivore, over here! '' I shouted as I quickly pulled out a dynamite…and it exploded on us…But Reborn somehow saved us…landing us on a pool. Then that day..went on


End file.
